Queda
by Raayy
Summary: Tifa sentia-se constantemente em queda, desde que conhecera Aerith... - YURI - TIFA POV's - Pra acabar com as brigas de ClotixCloris XD - Está meio vago, se você já jogou o jogo você irá entender melhor


**Queda**

_Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction by Raayy  
__Yuri/Tifa POV  
_  
Final fantasy não me pertence, o que é meio óbvio já que o Cloud e o Kadaj ainda não se pegaram e a Aerith tá morta. mas enfim... vamos a Fic.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_  
Minha vida é brilhante.  
Meu amor é puro  
Eu vi um anjo.  
Disso tenho certeza  
Ela estava com outro homem.  
E não sei o que fazer,  
porque nunca estarei com você._  
(James Blunt - You're Beautiful) 

Eu sentia inveja.

Inveja da sua atenção, do seu carinho por Cloud.

Eu morria de ciúmes.

Toda vez que ela chamava por Cloud.

Eu me remoia de Raiva.

De como Cloud era sonso por não perceber.

Aerith, eu confiei em ti desde o ínicio.

Quando fostes me buscar com Cloud na mansão de Don, eu confiei no seu amável sorriso.

Eu era apaixonada por Cloud, até notar você.

Quando Barret estava tendo um ataque, você foi cruel com ele mas eu te entendi.

Eu sempre te apoiei.

Acho que desde sempre eu te amei.

Mas eu sabia...

Que quem você gostava era dele.

Mas mesmo assim...

Todo olhar...

Toda atenção...

Todo sorriso...

Eu me sentia cada vez mais envolvida por você...

Você era linda...

Olhos verdes tão cristalinos... Sorriso puro... você nunca deixou de ser linda...

Mas quando você chamava era por Cloud, doia.

Você sempre chamava por ele.

Sempre buscava por ele.

E eu estava aqui, o tempo todo, te esperando.

_Você é linda. É verdade.  
Deve ser um anjo com um sorriso no rosto  
Quando ela pensou que eu deveria estar com você  
Mas é hora de encarar a verdade  
Eu nunca ficarei com você..._  
(James Blunt - You're Beautiful)

"Qual a compatibilidade de Cloud e eu?"

Eu me virei, não queria ouvir essa pergunta.

Mas... por curiosidade olhei a resposta.

"São perfeitos um para o outro!"

Eu senti meu olho arder, me virei e tentei disfarçar.

Não se preocupe comigo Caith Sith... eu não tenho mais volta.

Desde o começo...

Eu jamais devia ter me apaixonado por ela.

Por uma menina.

Uma Ancient.

Uma lutadora.

_Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha tristeza.  
Oh mas Deus, eu quero me libertar._  
(Evanescence - Lithium)

Ele começou a bater nela derrepente.

Ódio.

Senti o mais puro ódio.

"O que está fazendo Cloud?!"

Parecia que estava possuido.

Não importava, eu bati nele.

Ninguém machuca ela, nem mesmo eu...

_Eu não posso me acalmar  
O que há de errado comigo?_  
(Evanescence - Lithium)

"Sabe, Cloud? Aerith desapareceu."

Eu fiquei fria pra ele, estava com raiva, mas por dentro estava desesperada.

"E o que acontecerá, se algo acontecer a Aerith?"

Eu morrerei.

"E se Sephiroth souber?"

"Ele já sabe"

"E o que estamos fazendo aqui parados?!"

Eu não sei.

Minha vontade é de correr para essa cidade, e proteger Aerith com minhas próprias mãos.

Nem Cloud, Nem Sephiroth, nem ninguém encosta nela.

Ninguém.

"Cloud, você não nos acompanharás não é verdade? Confio em ti."

Confio, somos amigos de infância, mas tenho medo.

De que alguém toque nela.

Tenho medo, de ve-la morrer.

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui.  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis._  
(Evanescence - My Immortal)

"Uma garota de vestido rosa e um homem de capa negra acabaram de andentrar pelo bosque."

Meu coração gelou, apressei Cloud.

_Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade.  
Andando rápido.  
Os rostos passam.  
_(Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles)

Não havia tempo para descanso, mas Cloud insistiu que estavamos cansados.

Toda essa pressão psicologica me deixava exausta, claro.

Foi quando derrepente...

Cloud acordou no meio da noite.

"Aerith está aqui. Eu posso sentir isso na minha alma. E o mesmo para Sephiroth."

Desespero.

Angústia.

Sofrimento por antecipação.

"É a voz de Aerith... que vem por ali?"

Claro que sim!! Reconheço de longe!

_Apenas percorrendo meu caminho.  
Percorrendo um caminho._  
(Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles)

Vamos...

Aquela escada não estava ali quando chegamos antes...

Depressa...

muitos degraus, e enfim...

Aerith!

Estava ali, aconchegada, rezando...

Estava se comunicando com o planeta?

Não sei... mas me alivío por ela estar salva...

Barret avançou para ve-la, por mim tudo bem, ela estava sã e salva e era isso que importava...

Cloud o impediu, como previ. Ele queria falar com ela sozinha... Ele deve desculpas a ela mesmo.

Ele foi até ela, naquele altar no meio de um lago, onde ela sozinha lá, parecia um anjo...

Cloud?! O que pensa que está fazendo pegando a espada?!

CLOUD?!

"DETENHA-SE!!!"

"Ugh... o que está me obrigando a fazer?"

Por está fazendo isso? Quer me assustar logo agora que estou vendo ela sã e salva?

Logo agora...

que...

_Eu estou aterrorizado pelo que eu vi.  
Mas de algum jeito eu sei,  
Que tem mais para vir._  
(Evanescence - Whisper)

Parei.

Congelei.

Não acreditei.

Eu já previa isso faz tempo mas...

Sabia que ela corria mais risco que todo nós... ela estava sempre sendo perseguida...

Mas...

Como é duro encarar a realidade.

A espada transpassou ela na barriga.

Ela fez cara de espanto, concerteza deve ter doido muito...

O seu laço se desfez e ela caiu.

Uma matéria cor verde clara sai tintilando mas eu não reparei muito nela.

Eu estava totalmente concentrada em Aerith.

Por que...

Lágrimas veio aos meus olhos mas não deixei que elas caissem.

Aerith odiaria ver qualquer um chorando por causa dela.

Apenas fiquei paralizada pelos meus medos.

_Imobilizada pelo meu medo.  
E logo serei,  
Cega por lágrimas._  
(Evanescence - Whisper)

"...Aerith. ...Não pode ser verdade!"

É verdade.

Eu odeio dizer isso até pra mim mesma...

Aquele maldito começou a falar.

Ódio, o mais puro ódio.

Eu sempre o temi e odiei.

Ele matou meu pai.

Ele matou o resto da minha familia e a de Cloud.

Ele destruiu nossa cidade natal.

Eu sempre o odiei com todas as forças, Sephiroth.

"...Cala-te."

Senti as palavras sairem da minha boca, por que eu não conseguia falar mais nada.

Estava paralisada pela dor, sentindo meu coração sendo partido e pelo ódio.

"Teus planos não significam nada! Aerith se foi..."

Se foi...

"Aerith parará de falar, de rir, de chorar..."

De sorrir... de se preocupar conosco...

Agora eu sou apenas uma garota quebrada.

"Que acontecerá com nós... o que suponha que acontecerá com NÓS?!"

Eu não sei.

Eu não tenho a menor idéia.

"O que se fará com esse sofrimento?"

Só nos resta senti-lo...

"Meus dedos estão adormecidos. Minha boca está ressecada. Meus olhos ardem."

Os meus também.

Que faria sentido uma luta, agora?

_Anjos caidos aos meu pés.  
Vozes suspiradas nos meus ouvidos.  
Morte diante dos meus olhos.  
Deitando perto de mim eu sinto medo._  
(Evanescence - Whisper)

Fiquei a principio apenas olhando seu corpo apoiado na parede.

Olhos fechados levemente... parecia que estava dormindo...

Mas eu sabia que ela nunca mais...

Nunca mais...

Despertaria...

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar.  
Essa dor é muito real._  
(Evanescence - My Immortal)

Fui até ela.

Me ajoelhei e acaricei seu rosto.

Ela nunca mais voltará a sorrir.

Ela nunca mais abrirá os olhos.

Ela nunca mais...

Me olhará...

Com aquela cara...

De que tudo...

Vai ficar bem...

Me levantei rápido e sai correndo.

Não podia chorar na frente dela, ela não gostaria.

... se ao menos eu pudesse ver a cara dela de zangada novamente...

_  
Se eu apenas pudesse te ver...  
Se eu apenas pudesse te abraçar  
Esta noite._  
(Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles)

* * *

xXx

* * *

Primeiro capítulo foi só pro o final do primeiro CD eu nao tenho paciência pra fazer o primeiro CD todo então fiz um resuminho no começo XD  
o próximo cap eu ainda não fiz, mas vai ser ou no segundo e terceiro CD, ou no filme xD'  
/o/ reviews onegai? 


End file.
